


You'd better watch out

by journeythroughtherain



Series: Bingo fills [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, From the PoV character, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Outsider, Read on if you want, Tags are kind of spoilery, The Winteriron is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/pseuds/journeythroughtherain
Summary: The past was supposed to stay in the past, not catch up to him like this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Bingo fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	You'd better watch out

**Author's Note:**

> Another last minute fill for the Starkbucks bingo – and once again doubling as a Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV fill too!
> 
>  **Title:** You'd better watch out  
>  **Collaborator Name:** journeythroughtherain  
>  **Square Filled:** SBB: N5 - Hit list/Kill list, TSB: K1 - Dark Alleys (card 4095)  
>  **Main Pairing:** James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark (implied)  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Major Tags & Triggers:** Minor character death, from PoV of minor character  
>  **Summary:**  
>  The past was supposed to stay in the past, not catch up to him like this.  
>  **Word Count:** 654

Taking a shortcut on the way home from work had seemed like a good idea at the time. Sure, it was well past midnight, and he worked in a seedy part of town, but honestly, anyone who would try to jump him would likely have a nasty surprise on their hands. Some things you didn't forget after all, even after years. 

He was halfway through the alley when he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye, and that was _all_ he saw before being slammed hard against the brick wall face first.

His first instinct was to struggle against his assailant, but the hand holding him by his neck was unyielding – hard and cold metal. Scrabbling to move it only served to scratch his fingers bloody, and his body was held high enough up the wall that trying to kick would have him strangling himself from the loss of support from his legs. He was well and truly trapped.

"Marcus Bernhard Jenssen, correct?"

A chill ran down his spine. This was no ordinary hold up – as if the metal hand hadn't clued him in already. Someone had been waiting to ambush _him_ , in particular. Marcus had made a _lot_ of enemies in his former life, but he had been so sure he'd managed to leave it all in the past where it belonged. 

"What's it to you?" No harm in at least pretending he still had some control over the situation.

The guy holding him – it sounded like a man at least – chuckled darkly. "You are on my list, Marcus." The hand around his neck tightened further, and the part of Marcus' mind not drowned in fear induced adrenaline wondered if he would finally learn how it felt like to have his neck snapped. _'Never been on that side of the equation before'._ He let out a slightly hysterical giggle at the thought.

The man continued, unperturbed. "See, I have this thing where I don't like people who hurt the ones I care about. And you, Marcus, have hurt someone I care about greatly."

The arm dragged him higher up the wall, and a whimper escaped his lips as his feet came off the ground and breathing suddenly became much harder. Over his panic at trying and _failing_ to get more air in his lungs, he could hear his assilant go on, casual as you please, as if he wasn't actively murdering someone at that moment. 

"You might have tried to escape that life, but let me tell you right now. That's not how it works. People like _you_ don't get second chances."

Spots danced across his vision, and he could barely feel his fingertips where they were feebly clawing at the wall, but his hearing was clearer than ever. He heard the soft whirr of mechanics as the man leaned closer, and he couldn't miss the words hissed into his ear.

"Once a HYDRA, always a HYDRA. You are the scum of the earth, your existence brings nothing but pain and misery to good, worthy people. All you are good for is being hunted down and exterminated like the pests you are. And when I've worked through my list, none of you will be left to hurt anyone, _ever_ again."

The hand holding him loosened it's grip, but there was no time to feel relief before he was spun around and slammed back into the wall. He only got the briefest of looks at his attacker before a blinding pain in his abdomen took stole away all his remaining focus. Looking down, he saw he had been skewered straight throught with a blade of some kind, and realized it wasn't the man holding him up to the wall anymore. 

As he faded away, the image playing across his eyes was of the last thing he'd ever seen: a suit of armor in muted red and gold, disappearing into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> (I sincerely hope I didn't accidentally use a name belonging to anyone here. It was a random choice, I swear 😂)


End file.
